The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for transmitting a signal for an elevator.
FIGS. 6 to 8 are views showing a prior-art apparatus for transmitting a signal for an elevator disclosed, for example, in Japanese laid-open patent application No. 69685/1983. FIG. 6 is a block circuit diagram of the entire construction, FIG. 7 is a block circuit diagram of the essential portion, and FIG. 8 is an explanatory view of the operation of the prior-art apparatus.
In the drawings, reference numeral 1 denotes a controller which is installed in a machine room for an elevator, composed of a microcomputer (hereinafter referred to as "a MCOM") for generating a clock signal and a reference signal to be described later to register hall and cage callings, numeral 2 denotes a signal wiring group connecting to the controller 1 and having signal wirings 3, 4 and 5, numeral 3 denotes a signal wiring for transmitting clock signals 3a generated at a predetermined period (e.g., 50 microseconds), numeral 4 denotes a signal wiring for transmitting hall calling signal 4a, numeral 5 denotes a signal wiring for transmitting hall calling registration signal 5a, numerals 61 to 69 denote first to ninth floor hall buttons (the distinction of up and down callings is omitted), numerals 71 to 79 denote hall calling registration lamps for displaying similar hall calling registrations, numeral 81 to 89 denote memories connected to the signal wiring groups 2, the hall buttons 61 to 69 and the hall calling registration lamps 71 to 79 provided in first to ninth floors, numeral 91 denotes a signal wiring for connecting the controller 1 to the memory 81 to transmit a reference signal 91a becoming "H" only for one period (including a short time delay) of the clock signal 3a, numerals 92 to 99 denote signal wirings for respectively connecting among the memories 82 through 89 to transmit reference signals 92a to 99a sequentially becoming "H" only for one period (including a short time delay) of the clock signal 3a in a time delay (the signals 95a to 99a are omitted in the drawings), numerals 101 to 103, . . . and 111 to 113, . . . denote D flip-flops (hereinafter referred to as "memories"), and numerals 121 to 123, . . . denote AND gates.
The prior-art apparatus for transmitting a signal for an elevator is constructed as described above, since the output 92a of the terminal Q of the memory 101 becomes, when the clock signal 3a is applied to the signal wiring 3 and the reference signal 91a is applied to the signal wiring 91, the input 9a of a terminal D at the rising time of the input 3a of a terminal CL, the output 92a becomes "H" only for one period of the clock signal 3a when the reference signal 91a becomes "L". Similarly, the reference signals 92a to 94a, . . . sequentially become, as shown in FIG. 8, "H" in a time delay. Here, if the second floor hall button 62 is depressed, when the reference signal 93a becomes "H", the output of the AND gate 122 becomes "H", and it is transmitted on the signal wiring 4 to the controller 1 as the hall calling signal 4a. If the third floor hall button 63 is depressed, when the reference signal 94a becomes "H", the output of the AND gate 123 becomes "H", and it is transmitted on the signal wiring 4 as the hall calling signal 4a. This operation is sequentially repeated to obtain the states of the hall buttons 61 to 69. When the predetermined number of pulses are finished to be transmitted as the clock signals 3a, data are all collected. These signals are processed in the controller 1, and registered as the hall callings.
The hall calling registration signal 5a thus registered is transmitted by way of the signal wiring 5a, and the input of the terminal D of the memory 112 corresponding to the second floor hall becomes "H". At this time, since the reference signal 93a of the input of the terminal CL of the memory 112 is "H", the output of the terminal Q becomes "H", which is held. Thus, the second floor hall calling registration lamp 72 is turned ON to display the registration of the hall calling. In this manner, the signals corresponding to the floors are transmitted and received by way of the four signal wirings.
In the prior-art apparatus for transmitting the signals in the elevator as described above, the data of the hall buttons 61 to 69 are scanned. Thus, the transmitting time tends to become long. In other words, the number of the hall buttons is ordinarily 2n-2 (n is the number of the floors). For example, in a superhigh storied building of sixty-four floors, the data of 126 hall buttons must be scanned. If a transmitting time necessary for one signal is 0.5 msec., the processing time necessary to transmit the hall button data becomes 63 msec. Accordingly, even if information except the hall button data, such as fire signals to arrival prenotice lamps installed in the respective halls for displaying the arrivals of the cages are intended to be transmitted on the same signal wiring, 2n-2 of data are required for the arrival prenotice lamps, and, thus, further 63 msec. is necessary. If the transmissions of the fire signals of the hall calling registration lamps 71 to 79 are considered, the transmitting time is consumed 63 msec..times.3=189 msec. In addition, position indicators and direction lamps which indicate the positions of the cages are installed in the halls. If the fire signals to be transmitted thereto are considered, the period of time from when the hall buttons 61 to 69 are depressed to when the hall calling registration lamps 71 to 79 are fired becomes long, and it is not practical. (If it is shorter than 0.1 sec., it is seen for human being to fire momentarily, but if it is longer than 0.1 sec., it is felt unnaturally delay by the human being.)